Projeto Like a Brother my Ass
by JNonato
Summary: Oneshot feito para o projeto Like a Brother my Ass da seção SiriusXRemus do Fórum 6Vassouras. Tema 22: 22 - Sirius Remus Walburga humilhando o lupino no Beco Diagonal ou outro lugar e Sirius o defendendo. SLASH!


.

Velha Maldita.

Por La Française

dez/2008

Oneshot escrita para o Projeto Like a Brother My Ass da seção SiriusXRemus do Fórum Seis Vassouras.

Tema 22 - Sirius+Remus+Walburga humilhando o lupino no Beco Diagonal (ou outro lugar) e Sirius o defendendo

**Disclaimer:_ não é meu. Duh!_**

**Atenção_: _Slash_. Pouco, mas tem._**

* * *

O mais engraçado era observar que a passagem dos anos era incapaz de fazer o lado negro de Sirius Black amadurecer, porque a cara que o desgraçado fazia ainda era a mesma que ele fizera há décadas atrás.

Sim, Remus ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da cara que Sirius fizera quando sua mãe, Walburga Black, fora apresentada ao jovem licantropo e resolvera começar a despachar seus caprichosos e afiados insultos, soa voz arrastada e desdenhosa agredindo o orgulho do jovem de cabelos castanhos.

– Eu estava _quase_ me sentindo aliviada por você não ter se envolvido com um daqueles malditos sangues-ruins que andam infestando aquela escola, e então de repente você me apresenta esse tal Lupin. Eu já ouvi falar da desgraça de sua família, garoto. Um lobisomem, Sirius? Você realmente faz de tudo para me desagradar, não é, moleque?

Deviam estar pelos últimos anos de Hogwarts, segundo a desgastada memória do animago, quando Walburga Black decidiu que era uma boa hora para supervisionar as compras de seus filhos, mesmo que Sirius já tivesse sido banido do clã Black, e Sirius decidiu, convenientemente, que talvez fosse uma boa hora para Remus observar – sim, _apenas observar _– os motivos que Sirius tinha para não se sentir exatamente preocupado com o fato de ter sido posto para fora de casa e o espaço correspondente ao seu nome na tapeçaria dos Black não ser mais do que um buraco carbonizado.

Remus pensou consigo mesmo um pouco mais tarde – e acredite quando digo que ele com certeza andou pensando naquilo durante muito mais tempo do que seria saudável, remoendo suas lembranças tristes e doentias – que um bom 'mamãe, este é Remus, da escola. Remus, esta é minha mãe' teria se encaixado perfeitamente naquela situação. Sem complicações, está compreendido?

Mas Sirius Black tem uma tendência ridícula a ter pouquíssimo bom senso quando bom senso era o que mais era necessário.

E, portanto, a situação não teve nada de 'Remus/mamãe. Mamãe/Remus', como era de se esperar.

Na verdade, Remus ainda tinha, no fundo de seu jovem e crente coração, uma ínfima esperança de que Sirius não fizesse ou dissesse nenhuma besteira pequena que acabasse em uma hecatombe, e, no momento em que estendeu a mão para a senhora, ele estava quase certo de que tudo correria bem. Ou tão bem quanto poder-se-ia esperar estando em companhia de quem estava.

A loja era a _Floreios e Borrões_. O clima estava ameno. Alguns pássaros piavam do lado de fora da loja e uma multidão bruxa se espremia entre as prateleiras da loja de livros.

E tudo parecia calmo, e poderia ter continuado assim.

– Mamãe, este é Remus Lupin, estudamos juntos. – Sirius apresentou, cordialmente, e Remus já estava com a mão estendida e um sorriso cordial quando a bomba caiu entre eles: – _Moony_, esta é a minha mãe.

Os lábios de Remus tremeram em meio ao sorriso e sua mão, graciosamente estendida no ar, pareceu perder consciência de si mesmo, pois apenas quando a senhora Black falou foi que ele resolveu recolher a mão, vendo-a ignorada frente a um olhar mortal da mulher.

– _Moony_? – ela repetiu, olhando de Remus para Sirius, e então de Sirius para Remus, piscando desconfiadamente.

Mais tarde Remus veio a suspeitar que a dona Walburga Black talvez tivesse algum tipo de desconfiômetro muito bom para pegar no ar coisas que ainda nem haviam se solidificado. Afinal, quem mais seria capaz de captar no ar os feromônios e entonações especiais que pulavam nas vozes adolescentes todas as vezes que as palavras 'Moony' ou 'Padfoot' saíam da boca de um ou outro? Sim, até aquele momento, só havia as entonações e os feromônios, nada demais, mas depois daquela olhadela de 'totemanjando' que ambos receberam da senhora quase que se pôde ouvir o som de fichas, não caindo, mas despencando. E de alturas inimagináveis.

Remus ainda demorou um pouco para perceber que provavelmente faria bem em desmanchar aquele meio sorriso que entortava seu rosto numa fraca tentativa de manter-se minimamente digno.

– Ouvi histórias sobre a sua família, senhor Lupin. Espero que Sirius não tenha sido obtuso o bastante para cogitar a possibilidade de adotar uma... bem... _criatura... _de estimação, obviamente. Ou esta é a idéia que você tem de um amigo, hein?

Remus trincou os dentes novamente e passou a admirar atenciosamente o vazio entre Sirius e a mãe. Não tinha lá muitas tendências para confusões, mas não lhe agradava a idéia de Sirius tê-lo trazido até ali com a agradável idéia de vê-lo insultado por aquela... _senhora_.

Sirius abriu e fechou a boca emitindo algo como 'não é bem assim. Mamãe... '.

O que soava realmente ótimo, porque um Sirius entalado com as palavras era justamente o que Remus precisava para fazê-lo sentir melhor.

– Um lobisomem, Sirius _Black_! – exclamou a senhora, e Remus ficou olhando desesperado ao redor, temeroso de alguém estar escutando, mas todos ao redor pareciam muito entretidos com outras coisas.

– Fale baixo... – pediu Sirius, sentindo-se mal pela situação causada, mas sem querer brigar com sua mãe. De novo. Pelo menos não na frente de Remus.

– Falar baixo? Você me aparece aqui com esse seu amigo... e quer que eu fique calma? Eu sei das histórias, sabe? _Eu não posso acreditar._..

– _Puta-merda-fala-baixo_... – gemeu Sirius, se aproximando da mulher. – E eu não vou deixar você falar assim dele.

– E você quer que eu fale como? – riu-se a mulher, jocosa. – Prefere um termo mais específico? Lupino? Licantropo?

– Se é para usar esse tom eu preferia que não falasse...

Remus puxou Sirius pela manga da blusa. O rapaz de cabelos negros olhou para o menor.

– Não foi uma boa idéia, Sirius. Acho melhor ir embora.

Sirius lançou um olhar cheio de culpa ao lobisomem, encolhendo os ombros. Ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompido com rudeza:

– Acho melhor irem embora mesmo... e ai de você se me aparecer novamente com esse mestiço imundo, Sirius.

– Mãe. – gemeu Sirius, sentindo suas veias pulsarem de raiva.

– E eu preocupada com os sangues-ruins. Ele nem humano é! Que inferno, Sirius! O que vão dizer por aí?

Remus recolheu a mão, sentindo que não deveria se intrometer. Sentia-se constrangido pela situação, até que Sirius ergueu a voz:

– Não fala assim dele. Eu já disse. – os olhos do animago faiscaram.

– Tire-o daqui, Sirius.

– Por quê? Só porque a senhora quer? – os olhos de Sirius brilharam levemente. Certo. Irritação explodindo não era um bom sintoma, mas se servisse para calar a boca daquela velha... – Como se a senhora fosse grande merda para dizer com quem eu ando ou deixo de andar.

– Saia daqui com ele, Sirius. Tenha pelas pessoas ao nosso redor um pouco do respeito que não é capaz de ter pela sua própria mãe.

– Respeite-o primeiro. Então pensarei em ter respeito por alguma outra coisa. – Sirius riu. – E por que justo agora você, justo você, vem me falar sobre respeito?

Remus teve a leve sensação de que não deveria estar acompanhando uma discussão daquelas, entre mãe e filho, tão atentamente.

– Porque é desrespeitoso deixar uma criatura dessas à solta, Sirius. – falou a mulher, em tom definitivo. – Deviam enviá-lo a algum viveiro, sei lá. Não sei como deixam que ele ande desacompanhado por aí...

– Ele não está desacompanhado. – grunhiu Sirius, olhando a mãe com irritação extrema. Estufou o peito e puxou Remus para o seu lado, passando um braço pelos ombros do outro. – Está comigo.

A Sra. Black engasgou. Remus pensou que ela fosse ter um infarto. De fato, chegou a pensar que ele próprio fosse ter um infarto. Parou de respirar por um segundo, encarando a senhora com um olhar tão pasmo quanto o dela, e resmungou para Sirius, sentindo com perfeição estarrecedora calor do braço do outro ao redor dos seus ombros:

– Pelas barbas de Merlin, vamos embora daqui. Agora. – e, fechando a cara, saiu da loja.

Sirius o seguiu prontamente, extremamente grato por ter uma desculpa para fugir de lá, por mais que a situação provavelmente fosse parecer estranha aos olhos de sua mãe. Mas, enfim, já estava tudo estranho, mesmo.

A loja era a _Floreios e Borrões_. O clima estava ameno. Alguns pássaros piavam do lado de fora da loja e uma multidão bruxa se espremia entre as prateleiras da loja de livros da qual ambos os bruxos saíam, enquanto Sirius resmungava.

– _Maldita velha..._ – xingava o moreno, e Remus achava que aquilo devia ser praticamente uma tradição, sabe?

E, enfim, a passagem dos anos era incapaz de fazer o lado negro de Sirius Black amadurecer, ainda mais quando a cara que o desgraçado fazia continuava sendo a mesma, décadas depois, mesmo que aquela fosse apenas a pintura da velha senhora...

– Eu disse para você esperar chegarmos lá em cima. – resmungou Remus, já com o pé na escadaria, abotoando a camisa distraída e tediosamente, como se já estivesse acostumado àquela situação.

– E eu lá ia adivinhar que essa doida estava acordada? – reclamava Sirius, procurando a gravata que ficara caída em alguma parte do corredor. – E eu posso saber aonde o senhor vai?

– Para a cama. E dê um jeito de calar a 'maldita velha', que da última vez fui eu quem teve esse trabalho. – recomendou o lupino, perigosamente, ouvindo ao fundo os gritos de 'Imundos' e 'Indecentes difamadores do sangue'. Depois de receber um olhar indignado de Sirius Black, que o encarava com a gravata agora pendurada precariamente sobre os ombros, Remus completou com ar maroto: – Eu te espero lá em cima.

Sirius correu o olhar da escadaria pela qual seu amado subia até o quadro onde a imagem tresloucada de sua velha mãe gritava a plenos pulmões em prol da moralidade.

– É bom que me espere mesmo. – murmurou Sirius, para si mesmo, sacando a varinha e apontando-a para o quadro.

* * *

Quase primeira SiriusXRemus.

A outra eu prefiro esquecer que existiu de tanta vergonha.

Enfim.

Voilá moi, voilá mon essence.


End file.
